Big Hero 6: The Series (TV Show)
Big Hero 6: The Series is an animated series produced by Disney Television Animation. It was created by Kim Possible creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. It will premiere on June 9, 2018 on Disney XD, with an extended pilot debuting on November 20, 2017. The series takes place after the events of the movie Big Hero 6. It utilize traditional 2D animation rather than the 3D animation from the film. On March 14, 2017, the series was renewed for a second season. Plot The series continues the adventures of 14-year-old tech genius Hiro and his robot Baymax. Joining the pair on their journey is the control freak Wasabi; scientists Honey Lemon; fanboy Fred; and no-nonsense GoGo, and together they form the Big Hero 6 superhero team. As the new prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro faces daunting academic challenges, not to mention the social trials of being the little man on campus. The stakes are also raised for the high-tech heroes when they must protect the city from an array of scientifically enhanced villains. Characters Main *Hiro Hamada (Ryan Potter) is a child genius, the youngest student at SFIT and the leader of Big Hero 6. *Baymax (Scott Adsit) is a healthcare robot that was built by Tadashi Hamada and one of the members of Big Hero 6. When the team aren't doing hero work, Baymax learns what he can to be a better healthcare provider. *GoGo Tomago (Jamie Chung) is a tough girl student at SFIT and the fastest member of Big Hero 6. *Honey Lemon (Genesis Rodriguez) is a chemistry student at SFIT and the positive member of Big Hero 6. *Wasabi (Khary Patton, replacing Damon Wayans, Jr.) is a highly organized student at SFIT and nerves member of Big Hero 6, when they aren't doing their hero work. *Fred (Brooks Wheelan, replacing T.J. Miller) is a fan boy, the mascot of SFIT and the superhero expert of Big Hero 6. Recurring *Aunt Cass (Maya Rudolph) is a café owner of the Lucky Cat Café and Hiro's aunt, and guardian. She is unaware of Hiro's secret life, worrying about her newt's late-night outings and fearing that he got back into bot fighting, had once got her mixed up in an underground cooking competition; where she became the new champion until she put it behind her. *Mochi is the Hamada family cat. After Honey Lemon had posted a video of Mochi slow clapping, he became an internet star known as Slow Clap Cat. *Alistair Krei (Alan Tudyk) is the wealthy and ambitious CEO of Krei Tech Industries. His company's tech, that he came up with or took from others as his own, is the reason why he gets attacked by thieves and supervillain that try to steal it. *Krei's Assistant (Laura Silverman) is Alistair Krei's personal assistant. She knows her boss's secrets and try's to get him to trust Big Hero 6 with them, when they put his or other people's lives in danger; knowing that they can help. *Heathcliff (David Shaughnessy) is Fred's family butler that knows the team's secret and helps them when he can. *Fred's Father (Stan Lee) is Fred's wealthy father and the retired superhero, Boss Awesome. *Fred’s Mother (Susan Sullivan) is Fred's wealthy mother. *Professor Granville (Jenifer Lewis) is the new dean of SFIT, after the arrest of Callahan. *Karmi (Haley Tju) is a young biology student at SFIT, she liked being the only youngest student until Hiro attended, which led to her sharing the spotlight with him. Despite disliking Hiro, she has a crush on his altar ego. *Richardson Mole (Sean Giambrone) is the young owner of comic book shop and Fred's arch comic book rival. Despite his young age, he has a crush on GoGo. *Bluff Dunder (Diedrich Bader) is a news anchor for San Fransokyo's news network. He reports the team's success and dangers that alerts them of trouble. *Felony Carl (Diedrich Bader) is an ex-con that lives in GoGo's neighborhood, which is known for being a dangerous place in the city. He is a friend of Dibs/Globby's and works as a bouncer at the underground cooking competition. *Mini-Max (John Michael Higgins) is miniature version of Baymax, that Hiro built to watch over Fred and to keep him out of trouble while the rest of the team are in school. Supporting *Wendy Wower (Riki Lindhome) is a former SFIT student, that became a child entertainer of science after her work was stolen from her. *Trevor Trengrove (Andy Daly) is a former SFIT student, who had built his currier on his former lab partner's work. But when he saw her again, Trevor confect his theft. *Lenore Shimamoto (Jeanne Sakata) was a famous artist during the late 19th century and early 1900s. Despite having made a name for herself through art, Shimamoto secretly doubled as a scientist. *Liv Amara (Mara Wilson) is a self-made billionaire and the founder of Sycorax, a biotech company. Villains *Yama (Paul Briggs) is a fallen Bot Fighter champion and a crime boss that operates in Good Lucky Ally. *Obake (Andrew Scott) is villainous figure who hires other criminals to do his work, and is the main antagonist of the first season. *Barb (Katy Mixon) is the mother of the dancing criminal duo, High Voltage. *Juniper (Sophie Reynolds) is the daughter of the dancing criminal duo, High Voltage. *Baron Von Steamer (Jeff Bennett) is a steampunk-inspired supervillain and the arch nemesis of Boss Awesome. *Globby (Andy Richter), formerly known as Dibs, is a slimy supervillain that used to be a petty thief. *Momakase (Naoko Mori) is a professional thief and sushi chef, that uses graphene knives. She was the raining champ of Food Fight, an underground cooking competition, until she was defeated by Cass. *Mel Meyer (John Ross Bowie) is the inventor of the Flexible Display Technology, that Krei used on his Buddy Guards. Feeling betrayed by Krei using his invention for something that hurts people instead of bring fun to them, he brock into Krei Tech to get it back. *Ned Ludd (Jon Rudnitsky) is a real estate developer turned hermit that call Muirahara Woods home. Because of the events that made him the "Forest's guardian" he distrusts technology, which was why he had tried to destroy Baymax when he saw that Hiro and Fred's friend is a robot. *Jack (Rob Riggle) true name Greg is the presumed leader of the Mad Jacks. A group of high-tech mercenaries with a peculiar extreme way of operating. *Jack (Kevin Michael Richardson) is the (passably) brains of the Mad Jacks, as he was seen working on some sort of machine while on their ship base. *Jaq (Kerri Kenney) is the only female member of the high-tech mercenaries known as the Mad Jacks. She is perhaps the strongest Jack, as she could lift a weight made of two large truck wheels. *Mr. Sparkles (Patton Oswalt) is the host of a popular live-action internet show called Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge. When a video of Mochi slowing clapping made his show and himself unpopular, he started his new Totally Lethal Unfair Obstacle Challenge, in an attempt to rid of Slow Clap Cat and to make his star rise again. His action, had led to him becoming a wanted criminal, which he didn't mind as it meant, to him, that people wanted him. *Orso Knox (Fred Tatasciore) was one of the richest billionaires in San Fransokyo until he was mysteriously mutated into a monster. *Trina (Christy Carlson Romano) is the android daughter of Obake who works undercover as a bot-fighter, in an attempt to bring Hiro to their side. Episodes Shorts (2017-2018) A series of short-form episodes began airing on the Disney Channel YouTube channel on May 31, 2018. The first six shorts starred Baymax interacting with a different character in every episode. Every short starts with Baymax saying, "Hello, I am Baymax," with some variables such as his outfit. Three animated shorts called Baymax Dreams premiered September 15, 2018 simultaneously on Disney Channel and YouTube. The shorts are computer animated and made through Unity. Another series of twelve shorts are set for release under the title Big Chibi 6: The Series. The shorts will feature the characters of Big Hero 6 in chibi style. Baymax Shorts Baymax Dreams Season One (2017-2018) Season Two Int. Ship Names Images Baymax-in-Big-Hero-6-TV-show.jpg Baymax Returns Poster.jpg|Baymax Returns Poster Big_Hero_6_TV_series_cast.png|The main characters as they appear in the series BH6_TV_key_art.png Hiro Icon.png|Hiro's icon Baymax Icon.png|Baymax's icon Go Go Icon.png|GoGo's icon Wasabi Icon.png|Wasabi's icon Honey Icon.png|Honey Lemon's icon Fred Icon.png|Fred's icon Category:Big Hero 6 Category:TV Shows